A song for us
by Kaoruko Hina
Summary: ¿Te gusta el Wizard Rock? A Anna le encanta. La música era genial, pero combinada con la magia era, sin duda, muchísimo mejor. McGonagall lo sabía muy bien al instaurar la asignatura de Arte en Hogwarts. Poco imaginaría que 5 años después, traería tantos problemas. Sobretodo porque no es bueno juntar chispas con fuego, o en otras palabras, a James Potter y a Anna Simón.
1. TRACK 01 BEGIN

¡Hola a todos! Os traigo una más bien corta pero a la que le he cogido mucho cariño. Llevo un montón de tiempo queriendo hacer una con James de prota, creo que es un personaje bastante complejo y con muchos matices. Para mi, va mucho más allá de ser "un simple casanova" como se suele retratar en muchas historias. Y siempre me lo he imaginado enamorándose de una persona que no tiene nada que ver con su estándar de chica. Además de que me apetecía muchísimo escribir un fic en el que tuviéramos como protagonista principal la música. A mi el Wizard Rock me dejó muy marcada y siempre he querido hacer algo con el así que...ahí estamos!

Las parejas que usaré en el fic serán: James/Oc, Lily/Scorpius, Rose/Oc, Dominique/Oc. Me moveré también con el canon, por supuesto, por lo que queda obviado. Y...en fin. Sin mucho más que decir al respecto, pasadlo bien y disfrutad mucho de la historia!

DREAMCAST

•

Anna Simón - Lily Collins • James Potter - Dylan O'Bryen • Primrose Selwyn - Indiana Evans • Rose Weasley - Saoirse Ronan • Lily Potter - Karen Gillan • Scorpius Malfoy - Bradley James • Lorcan Scamander - Hunter Parrish • Lysander Scamander - Hunter Parrish • Louis Weasley - Tom Odell • Marc Penhallow - Chase Crawford • Dominique Weasley - Jane Levy • Albus Potter - Logan Lerman

Ahora...A leer!

* * *

 **TRACK 01. PROLOGUE**

-¡Annaaa! ¡Anna!

Aparté la mirada de mi libreta y la dirigí hacia la dirección de donde venía esa potente y melodiosa voz. Prim, mi mejor amiga, se acercaba a mi con una enorme sonrisa en la cara y la túnica cerrada a cal y canto. Llevaba su pelo largo, liso y rubio suelto al viento mientras sus ojos verdes claros sonreían por sí solos mientras que su nariz respingona estaba roja y, apostaría, congelada.

-Hace un frío que pela, ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí? -preguntó frotándose las manos -Te estaba buscando por todas partes, menos mal que Finnegan te ha visto merodeando por aquí por que si no...¡Y he tenido que correr por tu culpa! Odio correr, ya lo sabes, me canso en seguida.

Yo omití sus quejidos y expiré algo de vaho por mi boca mientras que sostenía mi boli como si fuera un cigarrillo. Miré a mi amiga y volví a soltar vaho, sonriendo algo divertida.

-Estaba fumándome encima -le dije. Ella rodó los ojos, se acercó y tiró de mi mano haciendo caso omiso a mi gesto. Pero en el proceso, en lugar de levantarme como cualquier persona normal y cívica, tropecé con mi propio zapato y caí de bruces al suelo. Prim se tapó la boca con las manos aguantándose las ganas de reír -¡Lo siento! Jajaja

Yo la fulminé con la mirada y me volví a incorporar de la forma más decente posible. Eso sí, me había ensuciado hasta el alma.

-Podrías haberme cogido ¿no?. Ya sabes, ese sentimiento de la amistad en el que cuando uno cae el otro cae también y tal - refunfuñé, apretando los dientes. Ella ahogó un espasmo de carcajada y trató de recomponerse.

-Los amigos están para ayudar al otro cuando éste se cae, aunque en nuestro caso es más literal de lo que desearía -y rió. Yo le pegué un codazo suave en el costado y ella me fulminó con la mirada, frotándose la zona -Eres una arpía. Un gremlin, una ena...-paró en seco supongo al advertir la mirada asesina que le mandé nada más empezó la palabra.

-Ni te atrevas a decir eso.

Ella suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Yo la miré a los ojos unos segundos y ella puso cara de no haber roto nunca un plato. Maldita Primrose, me costaba mucho no perdonarla cuando se metía conmigo.

-No es justo, yo debería ser la adorable aquí -dije, haciéndome la ofendida - soy la más bajita, algo bueno tenía que tener ¿no?

-Eres la más adorable Ann - contestó ella con una sonrisa - solo que eres muy tonta y no quieres darte cuenta.

Nos miramos un momento en silencio sin decir nada.

-Como sea -dije, cambiando de tema. Cogí mi libreta y el boli que previamente se había caído al suelo y me levanté -¿Qué pasa?

-¿Eh? -justo después de eso se me quedó mirando y empezó a frotarse la nariz.

-¿Por qué me buscabas? -pregunté, mirándola sin comprender -¿Y por qué no paras de rascarte la nariz?

-Barro... -me dijo, señalando de nuevo la nariz. Aha. Tras hacer un puchero me la manga de mi sudadera del Puddlemore United por la cara frotándome con fiereza a la vez que Prim sacaba un pañuelo de punto de su bolsillo - ¡Anna!

-¿Mmhm?

Prim se puso las manos en la cintura y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Luego no te quejes de que te quedas sin ropa limpia.

-Bueno, para algo existen las lavadoras.

-Aquí no tenemos lavadoras, tenemos elfos súper trabajadores a los que vas a colmar de trabajo hasta las cejas - reprendió - ¡Pobrecitos! Encima te da igual...no tienes corazón.

Yo rodé los ojos y guardé en el bolsillo de la sudadera el boli y la libreta. Acto seguido me eché la capucha encima de la cabeza. Tenía las orejas heladas.

-No tienes remedio.

Sonreí divertida y cuando me respondió con una ceja enarcada le saqué la lengua y empecé a caminar rápidamente hacia el castillo. Prim guardó el pañuelo de vuelta en el bolsillo, se encaminó hacia mi, se puso a mi altura y seguimos andando juntas.

-¿Y bien? -pregunté.

-La reunión de la profesora Park, tonta -me dijo.

Paré en seco y abrí los ojos de par en par, sorprendida.

-¡Mierda! -Prim suspiró y me cogió de la mano.

-Las sorpresas para luego, como no vayamos corriendo llegaremos tarde. MUY tarde - acto seguido empezó a correr pasillo arriba en dirección al Gran Comedor.

-¡Que sí, que sí! -exclamé, soltándome de su mano - ¡La que no podía ni echar a correr!-

Prim, que seguía corriendo delante de mi, usó la mano recién liberada para enseñarme el dedo corazón sin siquiera girarse y yo reí a pleno pulmón. Si es que no podía no quererla. Tan señorita que era y tan gruñona al mismo tiempo. ¡Un Primor! Je, ¿lo pilláis? Vale, ya...desde ya aviso que soy de las que hacen chistes de esos tan malos que una se plantea por qué realmente tiene amigos.

Llegamos al Gran Comedor poco después y pudimos comprobar que, fuimos de las últimas personas en llegar. Aquello estaba llenísimo de estudiantes de todos los cursos y casas de la asignatura de Arte. La implementaron cinco años atrás. Yo estaba en segundo curso aún y cuando vi que la profesora McGonagall lo anunciaba casi le escupo a la cara el zumo de calabaza a McMillian. Mucha gente se apuntaba porque quería distraerse un rato y hacer algo divertido, pero otros (como yo) lo había hecho porque realmente me gustaba el arte. En concreto, la música. También es que es inevitable; he crecido rodeada de música desde que tenía...no sé, memoria, y yo misma toco la guitarra y el ukelele.

De cualquier forma, Arte ha sido y será una de mis asignaturas favoritas. Y la cuestión es que la semana anterior, la profesora Parker había publicado un anuncio en todas las Salas Comunes en el que convocaba a todos los alumnos matriculados en la asignatura a una reunión extraordinaria.

Todo esto a una semana de empezar el curso. Que por cierto, ¡era mi último en Hogwarts! Ay...cómo echaría de menos el castillo...¡Y la torre de Gryffindor y su sala común! Y mi dosel...le había pegado tantos chicles que había perdido la cuenta. Prim siempre se enfadaba conmigo porque eso no hacía más que darle trabajo a los elfos y porque le parecía una guarrada. A ver, técnicamente lo era pero era muy divertido, los chicles mágicos tenían sabor y textura de duración indefinida así que se pegaban con facilidad. Engullí una carcajada al recordarlo pero no duró mucho más porque de tan distraída que estaba acabé estampando mi cara contra algo tan duro como una pared, solo que algo más suave (también había perdido de vista a Prim, pero en esos momentos me importaba más mi dolida nariz).

El golpe hizo que rebotara hacia atrás pegándome en la cabeza con el codo de otro compañero que encima se atrevió a mirarme mal. Le devolví el gesto algo enfadada y volví mi vista hacia el primer punto de choque solo para encontrarme frente a frente con la cara pálida de James Potter. Le miré algo compungida.

Y a ver, hay una cosa que debo aclarar sí o sí antes de seguir con la historia. Es importante puesto que aunque parezca increíble, ni yo ni Prim tenemos relación alguna con los Potter o con los Weasley. Esto no quiere decir, por supuesto, que nos ignoremos o no nos dirijamos la palabra. No. De hecho, teníamos amigas y amigos que sí se llevaban estupendamente con ellos, sin ir más lejos, Alison Wood, que estaba en el equipo de Quidditch con varios Weasleys, entre ellos también James Potter y su hermana Lily. Simplemente no llegó a darse nunca nada cercano a una amistad con nadie de esa familia, aunque por supuesto que sabíamos quienes eran. Prim porque provenía de una familia puramente mágica y yo porque me empapé de la Historia de Hogwarts y de la magia antes incluso de entrar en el colegio. Así que simplemente, aunque admiro mucho lo que ha llegado a hacer Harry Potter por el mundo en el que ahora mismo vivo, porque obviamente no estaría ni aquí, supongo, por lo que a mi respecta y por lo que mi padre me ha enseñado en mi corta vida es que no hay dos personas iguales, así que por muy héroe que Potter padre haya sido, no tiene nada que ver con lo que puedan llegar a ser sus hijos.

Siempre lo había pensado y aquello no hizo más que reafirmarse a medida que iban pasando los años. Iba con James Potter a prácticamente todas las asignaturas que tenía y no había un solo día del año en el que no estuviera o bien flirteando con alguna pobre chica que probablemente se haría ilusiones para después tener que tragárselas al verse rechazada o bien haciendo bromas de muy mal gusto con sus amigos. Por lo tanto, una persona que era engreída por encima de sus posibilidades a mi me resultaba algo molesta. Además, las pocas veces que habíamos cruzado alguna que otra palabra acababa pronunciando mal mi apellido adrede. Y no me gustaba un pelo de gamba. Él seguramente lo sabía y por eso seguía diciéndomelo.

Pero volvamos al presente. Nariz contra espalda de James Potter. "Auch" y todo eso.

-Eh… oye, ¿Estás bien? -preguntó algo inseguro, señalándose la nariz.

Le miré confundida y él rodó los ojos. Así que tampoco eres paciente, ¿eh, James Potter? Vaya. Entonces, de repente, apuntó con el dedo a mi nariz. ¿Qué demonios tenía todo el mundo con mi nariz esa mañana? Demonios.

-Estás chorreando sangre, love -dijo.

-¿Qué? -Exclamé, tapándome automáticamente la parte de abajo de la cara. Genial, lo que me faltaba -Estoy bien, no mires -dije con voz nasal.

Potter estaba entre pálido y divertido. Supongo yo que le parecería interesante verme tan ignorante de mi propia hemorragia nasal pero no podía evitarlo. Me pasaba ya tan a menudo que directamente no me daba ya ni cuenta de ello. El problema es que de repente me puse roja de vergüenza. ¡Pero jolin! ¡No quería que me viera nadie en un momento tan vergonzoso!

-A ver, yo sé que estoy cachas pero... ¿tanto como para llegar a romperte la nariz? No sabía yo que fueras tan delicada, "Saimon" -contestó, pronunciando mal mi apellido. Otra vez.

-Simón - corregí - Y no estás cachas. Y no soy delicada. Solo...-inflé un puchero, molesta - ¡Tengo las fosas nasales dilatadas! ¡Eso es todo!

Él levantó una ceja y me miró divertido. A mi no me hacía gracia. Metí la mano libre en el bolsillo para ver si tenía pañuelos pero oh, sorpresa, no. Potter, por otro lado, tenía toda la pinta de querer decir algo más pero justo en ese momento un carraspeo suave pero potente llamó la atención de todos. La profesora Parker se había posicionado con una gran sonrisa en el atril donde la directora McGonagall solía dar los discursos y las charlas. Todo el mundo miró hacia allí, esperando a que ella terminara de acomodar unos papeles que tenía en la mano.

O al menos casi todos, porque a mi me tocó ponerme de puntillas y aun así no había manera. No con James Potter y su amigo Marc Penhallow justo delante. ¡Eran demasiado altos! Aun de puntillas, mi 1'51cm y yo no conseguimos ver nada. NADA. Si es que ser bajita no tenía ninguna ventaja...de verdad.

Empecé a escuchar una risilla a mi lado izquierdo y cuando miré hacia dicha dirección vi a Potter tapándose la boca tratando de no romper en una estruendosa carcajada. Le fulminé con la mirada y él me la sostuvo. Si había algo que odiaba a muerte era que la gente se metiera con mi altura. Era algo así como mi talón de Aquiles.

Vi entonces como, en un alarde de lo que supongo que podría llamarse caballerosidad, dejó un hueco entre su amigo Marc y él, haciéndome una sutil seña para que pasara. Me puse roja pero no me quedaba otra, aproveché la oportunidad y salí de la marabunta de gente, no sin antes sacarle la lengua al chico justo al pasar por delante de él. Lo sé, lo sé, super maduro. Pero oye, una hace lo que puede con lo que tiene. Finalmente, conseguí ponerme en primera fila justo a tiempo para escuchar el discurso de la profesora Parker.

-Bueno, como todos sabéis -empezó la profesora, que estaba hablándonos desde el atril - este año se cumplen 25 años desde la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Por lo que el elenco de profesores hemos decidido hacer un evento especial en el _Pilar de Conmemoración_ este 2 de Mayo y cuanto antes empecemos con las preparaciones, mejor. Para ello, necesitamos de toda vuestra ayuda y colaboración -profirió una sonrisa que a mi se me antojó algo diabólica.

Se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió.

-Como es tradición ya desde que se inauguró esta asignatura, las mejores performance que se hagan a lo largo del curso acabarán siendo representadas en vivo delante de la comunidad mágica en la festividad del 2 de Mayo. Este año, sin embargo, vamos a hacer el proceso de trabajo de una forma un poco diferente -volvió a sonreír.

-Hey, dónde estabas -susurró Prim que consiguió acercarse a mi abriéndose paso entre la gente - ¡La nariz! -exclamó, elevando demasiado la voz, por lo que acabé pegándole un codazo suave en el brazo y posteriormente le hice una señal de que estaba todo bien. Ella hizo un puchero, pero en seguida volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el atril.

-En esta ocasión, vais a tener que poneros por parejas - Prim y yo nos miramos la una a la otra, sonriendo - elegidas al azar - nos volvimos a mirar, esta vez con la boca abierta - por lo que es muy posible que os toque con un compañero de otro año o casa. ¡O las dos! Y ahí reside uno de los puntos diferenciales y cruciales; vais a tener que trabajar probablemente con personas con las que no habéis coincidido hasta ahora y vais a tener que hacer un muy buen trabajo en equipo. Lo consideramos tan importante que el elenco de profesores hemos decidido ser estrictísimos con respecto a las sanciones y o beneficios que cada pareja consiga. Es una de las formas que hemos pensado para que os lo toméis en serio.

Se escucharon varios quejidos a lo largo y ancho del Gran Comedor. La profesora Parker sonreía e intentaba calmar los ánimos pero casi se le podía ver una enorme vena hinchada en la frente. Era muy maja, pero tenía muy mal genio. Y muy impaciente. Cosa mala cuando las clases se las estaba dando a una horda de adolescentes hormonados como nosotros.

-Ejem...-carraspeó con más fuerza de la necesaria, captando de nuevo la atención y el silencio que quería - como decía, en lo referente al trabajo en sí, se elegirá también al azar en lugar de poder decidir vosotros qué hacer. He sido inventiva este año, así que hay más actividades además de las clásicas, que como sabéis son baile, canto o artes gráficas. ¡Todo para que mis chicos tengan variedad y riqueza artística para parar un carro! - y se quedó más ancha que larga mientras que los demás nos mirábamos los unos a los otros, incrédulos - Entonces. Poneros en dos filas y os explicaré exactamente como vamos a hacer el sorteo. Que haya el mismo número de gente en una fila que en otra, ¿vale?

Hicimos caso a la profesora y nos dividimos en dos filas indias esperando más instrucciones. Cuando la profesora calmó de nuevo el ambiente mostró dos urnas grandes y negras justo en frente de nosotros. Prim y yo nos miramos, confundidas.

-En cada una de estas urnas hay papelitos con un número -explicó - iréis cogiendo cada uno, uno y posteriormente os reuniréis con la persona de la otra fila que tenga exactamente el mismo número que vosotros. Ese número a la vez corresponde a la actividad en cuestión que tiene que hacer cada pareja. Como veis, es totalmente aleatorio. El objetivo de este ejercicio es la cooperación entre compañeros. Debéis aprender a ayudaros y conoceros aun si no tenéis una relación cercana, al igual que vuestros padres, tíos, abuelos, amigos y conocidos tuvieron que ayudarse unos a otros en la guerra.

Nos quedamos en silencio, escuchando con atención y respeto.

-Hay ocasiones en esta vida en las que seguramente todos tendremos que lidiar con situaciones difíciles, pero la cuestión es conseguir salir adelante sea como sea y os aseguro que solo no se llega a ningún sitio - hizo una pausa y profirió una sonrisa - Así pues, por favor, pasad de uno en uno y esperad a que haya terminado todo el mundo. Cuando estéis todos os iré llamando por números.

Asentimos e hicimos lo que nos había dicho. La profesora Parker era bastante joven y la verdad es que era bastante querida por todo el mundo. A pesar de su carácter era amable y siempre estaba ahí para todo el mundo. Hacía cosas raras y era muy estricta, pero porque se tomaba muy en serio el arte. Creía que se debía fomentar en todas las personas, aunque no se fuesen a dedicar profesionalmente a ello. Porque hacía falta mucha creatividad también para inventar pociones o pensar en una mejora para las escobas de Quidditch. Y es muy cierto.

-Uh…¿qué número te ha tocado? -preguntó Prim mirándome con esperanza en los ojos - dime porfa que es el dieciséis.

Yo suspiré y negué con la cabeza, enseñándole el número tres que rezaba en mi papelito. Ella hizo un puchero y yo le acaricié suavemente el brazo.

Prim era notablemente más alta que yo, muy esbelta y guapa. Una chica que podría ser perfectamente la protagonista de cualquier historia o novela. Era divertida, femenina y justa. Encandilaba muy fácilmente a las personas. A mi la primera, por eso estábamos tan unidas. Para mi ella era como mi hermana y no podía haber una persona mejor en el mundo. Sin embargo tenía un gran problema. Era también muy tímida. No en el sentido de ser introvertida y no hablar con la gente porque para nada era así, sino en el de que le costaba muchísimo sentirse cómoda de verdad con alguien. Quizá le costaba confiar en las personas, no lo sé, pero la cuestión era que lo pasaba bastante mal. Le costó mucho confesármelo y tuvieron que pasar cuatro años de amistad con muchas historias de por medio.

Me sentí un poco mal por ella.

-Míralo de otro modo -le dije -mejor ir con una persona que no sangra por la nariz cada dos pasos que camina ¿no? - dije, dramatizando la frase. Prim rio y me pegó un pequeño golpe en el hombro. Sabía que reiría. Siempre que me ponía en plan teatral lo hacía y a mi no me importaba. Todo el mundo decía que mi cara era muy expresiva por mis rasgos faciales por lo que en ese tipo de ocasiones...bueno, simplemente lo aprovechaba a mi favor.

-Tonta -me dijo. Yo le saqué la lengua y ella me tendió el pañuelo de antes - Límpiate anda, que parece que te haya venido la regla por la nariz. Tendrás que conformarte con el pañuelo, no tengo tampones.

-Qué agradable eres -le dije, limpiándome.

-Siempre - sonrió.

Iba a replicarle pero justo en ese momento la profesora Parker volvió a ponerse en el atril y comenzó a enumerar. Los primeros emparejados fueron Louis Weasley y Scorpus Malfoy. Me resultó cuanto menos bizarro. Ambos eran del mismo curso, sí (sexto, uno menos que Prim y yo) pero creo que tenían la misma relación que yo con el calamar gigante. Eso y que Weasley era Ravenclaw y Malfoy (ante la gran sorpresa que esto pueda generar a oídos sensibles) Gryffindor. La segunda pareja que se formó fue algo injusta a mi parecer. Los gemelos Scamander, ambos Ravenclaw y en el mismo curso que Weasley, tuvieron la enorme suerte de ir juntos. Vi otras cuantas miradas más de envidia cochina clavándose en sus gemelas y rubias cabezas. ¡El problema es que encima se atrevían a restregarlo alardeando en voz alta no se qué de "telepatía de hermanos"! ¡Telepatía mi trasero!

-¡He dicho el número 3! - escuché a la vez que sentí una punzada en mi costado. Prim me había pegado un codazo para llamarme la atención pero para mi mala suerte, estaba tan en babia y ella había empujado con tanta fuerza que me acabé abalanzando hacia delante para acabar tropezándome con el escalón del atril, cayendo de bruces contra el suelo.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral seguido de una carcajada general. Genial. Me incorporé quedándome sentada por un momento y noté que mi nariz volvía a sangrar. Perfecto, el rojo sangre combinaba a la perfección con el sonrojo general de mi cara en sí. Me tapé de nuevo la nariz con la manga. En esos momentos solo quería un pañuelo y meter la cabeza en el pavimento para pasar allí lo que quedaba del año. Sin embargo, una mano se interpuso entre mi nuevo propósito y yo.

Extrañada, alcé la vista y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme frente a frente con James Potter, de nuevo. Parpadeé confusa pero no tardé mucho en aceptar su ayuda.

-¿Estás bien Simón? -preguntó la profesora viendo que aún tenía la nariz tapada con la mano.

-Sí -dije con una voz nasal que aumentó de nuevo el flujo de risa. Fruncí el ceño. James también parecía querer mearse de risa ahí mismo.

-Bueno...de todas formas pásate luego por la enfermería, estoy segura de que Victoire te podrá echar un ojo y parar el sangrado - yo asentí con la cabeza -bien, pues entonces el equipo tres sois Anna Simón y James Potter - habló un rato de no se qué y solo unos segundos después fue cuando abrí los ojos desmesuradamente cayendo en la cuenta de que, efectivamente, iba a ser pareja de Potter. ¿En serio? Aquel día no podía ir a peor, en serio - Vuestra actividad es la composición de una canción. Tendréis que componerla desde el principio y posteriormente cantarla. Los dos. No puede ser que cante solo uno porque es mejor ¿estamos? Igualdad de condiciones.

Ambos asentimos y nos pusimos a un lado para no estorbar a los que aún no habían sido seleccionados. Potter se rascaba la nuca. Parecía como...no sé, ¿incómodo? Realmente no le conocía tanto como para saberlo ni era demasiado observadora. Pero yo sí que estaba incómoda.

-Entonces…-empecé, siguiendo con mi voz nasal. Me mordí suavemente el labio y le tendí la mano que tenía libre - supongo que encantada de trabajar contigo.

El chico tardó unos segundos en reaccionar pero finalmente me correspondió al gesto.

De las situaciones más bizarras que he tenido últimamente, en serio.

Las parejas se fueron formando poco a poco, pero pocas que fueran realmente interesantes. Albus Potter con Tessa Violett, una chica dos cursos menos que él pero que sé que canta super bien; Marc Penhallow, el mejor amigo de James, con Dominique Weasley. Otros con suerte. Esos dos parecían realmente un matrimonio. No lo querrían admitir pero si hasta una persona como yo se da cuenta de eso es que no puede ser más evidente.

-Primrose Selwyn y Rose Weasley, vosotras tendréis que re-interpretar una canción a otro estilo musical. Recomponerla de forma que el ritmo cambie pero que la canción siga teniendo el mismo concepto e intención.

Ambas sonrieron y yo me sentí aliviada por Prim. Sabía que dentro de su incomodidad patológica solía estar más cómoda alrededor de una chica. Y Rose Weasley era muy simpática. Como al resto de la familia Weasley-Potter, no la conocía demasiado pero sí que era con la que más había hablado. Era un año menor que Prim y yo, pero al ser prefecta de Gryffindor nos la habíamos cruzado alguna que otra vez por ahí. Siempre nos ayudaba con lo que fuera y me caía genial.

-Bueno -dijo Potter de repente, captando mi atención - en fin, no sé tú pero...la verdad es que me apunté a la asignatura solo porque quería pasar un poco el rato. Era esto o Adivinación, así que la decisión estaba bastante clara. Pero joder, de haberlo sabido...no creí que tendríamos que hacer algo como esto.

Parpadeé un par de veces y después suspiré. Obvio. Aparté mi mano de la cara y pude ver como el chico enarcaba una ceja.

-No me mires así por favor, no tengo monos en la cara -le dije.

-Monos no, solo...ya sabes, un poco de matanza de enanos de jardín en la parte inferior de tu cara - contestó. Debí de poner una cara realmente graciosa porque empezó a reír sin control. Fruncí el ceño y le pegué un puñetazo en el brazo -¡Oye! Cuanta violencia para alguien tan pequeño ¿no?

Ya está. Iba a darle de nuevo pero levantó las manos en son de paz.

-Vale, vale, bandera blanca. Entendido, no me meteré más con tu altura -dijo - Aunq...- Iba a decir algo más pero le interrumpí descaradamente.

-De cualquier forma, respecto a lo anterior, yo sí que me tomo en serio esta asignatura - le dije con los brazos cruzados - me gusta mucho y quiero hacerlo muy bien así que espero tu colaboración. Para mi es muy serio.

James profirió una sonrisa divertida y entonces, como si me conociera de toda la vida, me pasó la mano por el pelo despeinándome entera mientras reía.

-Pequeña pero matona ¿eh? - murmuró.

-¡Oye! -exclamé, apartando violentamente su mano de mi pelo -¡Suéltame, Potter!

-Hm….-murmuró el chico - Puedes llamarme James, pequeña Anna, después de todo vamos a pasarnos el resto del año trabajando juntos ¿verdad?

Le saqué el dedo corazón y empecé a caminar lejos de allí para parar tan solo unos segundos después, girándome hacia él.

-El martes a las 09:00 am en la biblioteca. Buscaremos cosas antes de entrar en la clase y así preparamos un poco el terreno. Y por cada vez que te metas con mi altura, te recordaré aquel patético episodio de quinto donde acabaste enseñando al mundo entero tus preciosos calzoncillos de corazoncitos rosa. Ahora, si me disculpas...

No atiné a ver del todo la expresión que se le quedó al escuchar aquello, solo sé que yo me di la vuelta me fui más a gusto que un arbusto.

 _Continuará._

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, no olvides comentar! Cada comentario es un caramelito que aviva mis ganas de crear historias =D

.

.

.

.

Un besito!

K


	2. TRACK 02 DESITION

Hola! Buah, mucho pero que mucho tiempo! En fin...la verdad es que entiendo que ni os acordéis de esta historia y prometo que aunque tarde mucho tiempo acabaré todas las que tengo pendientes, pero es que tengo varias y muy poco tiempo. Estoy en mitad de una producción de animación y tenemos muy poco tiempo de margen para acabar el trabajo, por lo que es complicado (y lo ha sido hasta ahora, puesto que llevo con el mismo volumen de trabajo desde hace años =S), sin embargo tengo muchas ganas de acabarlas todas y esta, en particular, bastante más que ninguna otra. En fin, no os doy más la lata y espero de corazón que os guste este nuevo capítulo.

Las parejas que usaré en el fic serán: James/Oc, Lily/Scorpius, Rose/Oc, Dominique/Oc. Me moveré también con el canon, por supuesto, por lo que queda obviado. Y...en fin. Sin mucho más que decir al respecto, pasadlo bien y disfrutad mucho de la historia!

DREAMCAST

•

Anna Simón - Lily Collins • James Potter - Dylan O'Bryen • Primrose Selwyn - Indiana Evans • Rose Weasley - Saoirse Ronan • Lily Potter - Karen Gillan • Scorpius Malfoy - Bradley James • Lorcan Scamander - Hunter Parrish • Lysander Scamander - Hunter Parrish • Louis Weasley - Tom Odell • Marc Penhallow - Chase Crawford • Dominique Weasley - Jane Levy • Albus Potter - Logan Lerman

Ahora...A leer!

* * *

 **TRACK 02. DESITION**

Miré mi reloj de pulsera por decimoquinta vez en menos de cinco minutos solo para acabar chasqueando con la lengua a la par que movía nerviosamente mi rodilla derecha. Llegaba tarde. MUY tarde. No es que yo fuera la más indicada para decirlo, porque no era un ejemplo a seguir en cuanto a puntualidad, pero...¡al menos lo intentaba! Y más aún con las personas que no conocía bien del todo. Pero parecía ser que a Potter le importaba más bien nada.

Suspiré, mosqueada, mientras volvía a mirar el reloj. ¡Ya eran las 09:08 am! Fruncí el ceño, me iba a ir yo misma a la torre de Gryffindor a buscarle, pero justo cuando estaba a mitad camino de levantarme, apareció por la puerta de la biblioteca emitiendo un bostezo. Mi cara, supongo, no tendría precio. Más que nada porque estaba exasperada a la vez que enfadada e impresionada de que aquel tipo caminara sin prisas, como si no hubiera pasado nada y tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Tenía el pelo alborotado y parecía que se hubiera levantado hacía realmente poco.

Se paró un momento en seco y buscó con la mirada la mesa en la que presuntamente estaría yo y cuando me vio sonrió un poco y se acercó. Se sentó con algo de parsimonia y me soltó un despreocupado "hola" a la par que sacaba un muffin de arándanos del bolsillo de su sudadera del Puddlemore United (Bueno, al menos tenía buen gusto deportivo).

-Llegas tarde -es lo primero que le dije, volviéndome a sentar y ordenando sin sentido los libros que tenía encima de la mesa. El chico se metió el bollo en la boca y se encogió de hombros. ENCOGIÓ LOS MALDITOS HOMBROS.

Él pareció darse cuenta (creo) que algo no iba del todo bien y metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacando otro muffin. Después me lo tendió y me sonrió, de nuevo despreocupado.

-¿Quieres? -preguntó.

-No, gracias, ya he desayunado -mentí.

La verdad era que tenía un poco de hambre pero como había dicho antes, yo no era la que predicaba con el ejemplo de la puntualidad, así que evidentemente, al levantarme muy tarde y ver que ya casi era la hora, no pude hacer otra cosa que dirigirme directamente a la biblioteca sin siquiera pasar por el Gran Comedor e ingerir algo. Así que, como era lógico, mi estómago no parecía opinar lo mismo que mi cerebro porque en cuanto dije aquello, empezó a gruñir como un poseso. Y evidentemente, en el silencioso habitáculo en el que nos encontrábamos se escuchó multiplicado por cuatro.

James Potter rió entre dientes y me tiró el muffin, pero yo no lo cogí bien porque, ejem, mis torpeza debía hacer gala de su increíble talento, así que se me escurrió y se cayó encima de "Canciones y poemas de Primulus el encantador".

-Mierda -susurré, sonrojándome.

-Bueno, parece que sí que tenías hambre -dijo mientras yo limpiaba un poco el libro con la manga de mi suéter. Estaba lleno de migas y como la señora Pince me viera podía darme por muerta - suerte que los elfos de las cocinas siempre me dan cantidades ingentes de comida, sino me quedaría sin poder hacer este maravilloso trabajo.

Aquello último no sonaba demasiado sentido por su parte así que le fulminé con la mirada. Él sonrió de esa manera como maliciosa y divertida (que en realidad no era para nada divertida) que tenía.

-Bueno, la próxima vez levántate antes y no me hagas esperar tanto.

-Venga ya, si han sido ocho miserables minutos -dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Iba a replicar algo más al respecto pero no llegué a hacerlo porque me interrumpió.

-¿Entonces qué vamos a escribir en nuestra apoteósica obra de arte? -preguntó, cogiendo el libro que acababa de limpiar y abriéndolo de forma despreocupada -¿Qué es esto?

Yo suspiré. Tenía que tragarme un poco el orgullo y tratar de calmarme. Tendría que soportar a aquel elemento el resto del curso, así que o aprendía a convivir con él o me tiraría de la torre de astronomía.

-He cogido unos libros que podrían darnos ideas. He pensado que podríamos escribir sobre algún hecho histórico -dije, recuperando la compostura. Él me miraba atento mientras seguía comiéndose su muffin - algo interesante que hubiera pasado en el mundo mágico, alguna fábula, por ejemplo. Hace poco que me leí los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo y me pareció que todas esas historias tenían mucho jugo. Podríamos por ejemplo contar la de los tres hermanos. Es la más interesante, en mi opinión.

Lo que pasó, no lo esperaba. Potter cambió su expresión de golpe y me miró un poco serio y con el ceño fruncido. Cerró el libro que tenía delante y dejó el resto del muffin en la mesa para mirarme fijamente de una forma un poco...no sé, ¿desafiante? No sabría describirla pero me recorrió un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral. Pero ¿qué narices le pasaba? Yo traté de todas las formas de aguantarle la mirada. Por nada del mundo iba a mostrarle que me había...coaccionado levemente. Sin embargo, debió de pensárselo mejor porque después de un momento estudiándome pareció destensarse un poco y suspiró, volviendo la mirada a su muffin.

-Nah, hay temas más divertidos que ese sobre los que podríamos escribir - y sin embargo, aunque dijo aquello con un cierto deje despreocupado, no pude evitar sentir que estaba dando el tema por zanjado. Le miré con la ceja enarcada.

-Pues no entiendo por qué no te gusta, es perfectamente interesante e incluso podríamos hablar de un personaje que fuera el señor de la muerte, planteándolo desde una perspectiva más moderna. ¿Dónde ves tú el problema? -insistí, no queriendo darme por vencida. Le había dado vueltas toda la noche y me había resultado una idea bastante original.

-Simplemente no me gusta ese tema -dijo, mordaz.

Le miré fijamente y decidí no decir nada más. La verdad era que me había roto un poco los esquemas su cambio brusco de personalidad. Fue muy raro, de verdad.

-¿Y qué esperabas? -preguntó Prim una vez nos encontramos en el Gran Comedor, horas después. Yo la miré sin comprender - Ay, de verdad, a estas alturas y sin saberlo. ¿No te acuerdas? Harry Potter fue presuntamente el señor de la muerte en los tiempos de guerra. Hubo muchos rumores al respecto. El Profeta estuvo semanas metiendo cizaña con eso y muchas personas se lo creyeron, aunque nunca pudieron demostrarlo.

Yo abrí los ojos y entonces lo entendí. Ay, claro. De repente me sentía un poco mal por haber abarcado aquel tema y además haber sido tan insistente y cabezota. Sin embargo...¡yo no lo sabía! De verdad, no lo sabía.

-Bueno -continuó Prim -tampoco me extraña que no lo sepas, en realidad, porque aunque es una información fácil de encontrar, no está escrita en ningún libro de historia ni nada así. Como nunca se pudo corroborar, supongo que fue más cosa del boca a boca y...

-Ya, claro -dije. Era perfectamente normal que no lo hubiera escuchado. Yo no tenía ni idea de que la magia existía hasta que un día, cuando tenía once años, me llegó una carta extraña bajo el ala de una lechuza. Y aunque me leí de cabo a rabo Historia de Hogwarts y todo lo que pudiera de la historia de la magia, no recordaba haber leído nada sobre ningún Harry Potter siendo el señor de la muerte en libros oficiales.

-Bueno, no te sientas mal -me dijo sonriendo- no creo que se enfade ni nada de eso. Pero por si acaso evita tocar el tema y ya está. Tu eres muy creativa, estoy segura de que sacarás otros temas interesantes para vuestra canción. Y tampoco te haría daño, a lo mejor, escuchar lo que él tenga que proponer ¿no? - me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. Yo me sonrojé mucho y le giré la cara. Me daba ciertamente bastante vergüenza reconocer que me había precipitado al tratar de llevármelo todo a mi terreno sin preguntar a nadie. Maldita Prim, siempre estaba ahí para bajarme de la escoba...(no literalmente, por favor, no me quería acercar a una escoba ni aunque me apuntaran con una varita)

Sin embargo, aunque todo parecía muy bonito en palabras, es que era más fácil de decir que he hacer. Primero porque aunque pareció haber olvidado lo del día anterior y haber vuelto a su postura de creído casanova pasota y a mi me agotaba prácticamente toda la poca paciencia que tenía (y a veces parecía que el cabrón se daba cuenta porque le hacía incluso gracia). Y segundo porque cada vez que quedaba con él y estábamos más o menos en son de paz le miraba de reojo, pensando en un Harry Potter más o menos creado por mi mente a partir de las imágenes que había visto de él en los libros, siendo señor de la muerte y luchando a diestro y siniestro como un mega mago todopoderoso.

Y entonces veía al chico que tenía delante de mi y simplemente no me cuadraba. James Potter era...no era mal estudiante, creo, de hecho si no recordaba mal, creo que tenía buenas notas, pero tampoco me había preocupado mucho por conocer su expediente académico, por lo que no sabría qué decir a ciencia cierta. Sé que muchos de los profesores le tenían aprecio y que era muy bueno en Transformaciones y Encantamientos. Oh, y que la gente en general le veneraba por todo lo que hacía, desde las bromas absurdas que hacía a la gente cuando menos se lo esperaba, hasta su capitanía en el equipo de Quidditch y su supuesto talento de buscador heredado de su padre. Pero yo no lo veía exactamente así, porque me daba la impresión de que se había crecido demasiado en su propio ego y me molestaba un poco que actuara como si fuera el dueño y señor del lugar.

-Si te gusto, pequeña Anna, solo tienes que decírmelo. Aunque no pueda corresponderte, te prometo que voy a hacer todo lo posible para que te sientas como en el paraíso -dijo con un tono un tanto ponzoñoso que me sacó completamente de mis cavilaciones.

Estábamos en la sala común de Gryffindor, sentados en una de las mesas más apartadas, estudiando diferentes tipos de libros sobre poesía y dramaturgia que habíamos encontrado unos días antes en la biblioteca. Ante aquel comentario, sin embargo, no pude sino fruncir el ceño y pegarle una patada por delante de la mesa.

-Eso ha dolido, enana -dijo. Sin embargo parecía más divertido que enfadado. Yo crucé los brazos y le miré con cierta frialdad.

-Quizá deberíamos escribir una canción sobre un idiota que no sabe comportarse con el resto del mundo ¿no crees? A lo mejor más de uno se sentiría identificado.

-Oh bueno, eso sería un honor, madamme -contestó con una exagerada reverencia.

Le miré unos momentos más y suspiré, exhausta. Lidiar con este elemento era difícil, así que me froté las sienes y le miré con cansancio.

-Llevamos una semana buscando temas para la canción pero no hemos encontrado nada que te guste, todo lo que te propongo te parece mal -dije.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Y todo lo que te propongo yo también te parece mal, así que no puedes quejarte -dijo, sonriendo con su clásica y asquerosa sonrisilla malévola. Entonces abrí los ojos y la boca desmesuradamente, ahogando un grito de incredulidad. Le señalé con el dedo, consternada.

-¡Lo has hecho adrede! -exclamé, más para mi que para él -¡Me has estado echando para atrás todas las propuestas porque querías vengarte porque las tuyas eran una mierda!

-Oye, no eran una mierda -replicó arqueando una ceja - y no es del todo cierto. Algunas de esas cosas no me gustaban en absoluto y el resto, bueno, vale, admito que cierto tinte de diversión tenían pero...-y puso una mueca de como quien no acaba de probar algo muy delicioso y aún está siendo saboreado en el paladar - tampoco eran para tanto.

-No puedo creer que seas tan básico -le dije, echándome para atrás en la silla, cruzándome de brazos. Él arqueó una ceja y de nuevo sacó a flote esa sonrisa suya -Y tus ideas sí que eran una mierda. ¿A quien en su sano juicio se le ocurriría escribir sobre un trol que no quiere ducharse? -James iba a replicar pero le corté de pleno -No tiene ningún sentido, las canciones se supone que hablan de cosas que nos han pasado o de cosas que sentimos o pensamos, no de...trols, ni tampoco del calamar gigante.

-Hay canciones que pueden hablar de cosas divertidas -dijo él un poco mosqueado - tampoco te gustó hablar de las bromas que se podían hacer con los sortilegios Weasley, te dije que sería divertida, todo el mundo los usa y a todos les gusta así que no le veo el problema. Además tendríamos una fuente de inspiración y recursos bastante buena. Solo tendríamos que escribirle a mi tío George y ya está. Una pedazo de canción que haría a todo el mundo desternillarse de la risa. Entiendo que lo del trol es un poco porquería ¿pero esa? ¡Es una pedazo de idea!

-¿Y qué vas a escribir sobre eso? ¿Como empiezas a vomitar por ahí para intentar saltarte la clase del profesor Lupin? Entiendo tu punto, puede ser divertido -le dije, mordaz - pero tu lo contaste de una forma en la que parecía que simplemente querías alardear de lo mega bromista que eres y no, no intentes disuadirme de eso, porque sabes que tengo razón. Si quieres escribir una canción sobre tu ego hazlo tú solo, pero yo no quiero ser partícipe de tu narcisismo.

-Pues quizá la escriba -espetó, molesto - y te la voy a tirar a la cara. Verás que tengo razón. Y no soy ningún narcisista, por muy bueno e ingenioso que sea en el noble arte de las bromas. Soy realista.

-Noble arte de...-repetí, incrédula -¿Pero tú te escuchas alguna vez?

-Yo siempre...

-James, siento decir que esta chica tiene razón -dijo una voz externa.

Ambos nos callamos y nos giramos para ver a Lily Potter, la hermana pequeña de mi "querido" compañero de trabajo. Era una chica alta, pelirroja y muy guapa. No había hablado nunca con ella porque nunca había tenido la ocasión, dado que era tres cursos menor que yo. Sin embargo, me había agradado mucho que dijera eso. Ella al menos parecía más sensata que su hermano mayor.

Nos miraba con los brazos cruzados y las cejas enarcadas, entre divertida y algo nerviosa.

-Bueno, lamento interrumpiros pero necesito hablar contigo un momento, ha llegado una carta de mamá y papá.

-¿Eh? -musitó, extrañado -¿Y qué tiene que ver conmigo lo que sea que te hayan escrito mamá y papá?

-Bueno, pues si vienes conmigo lo sabrás, hay que ir a buscar a Albus también así que o te vienes o voy tirando yo para la sala común de Slytherin -dijo, haciendo el mismo encogimiento de hombros que le había visto hacer a su hermano mayor tantas otras veces. Ya veo que eso venía de familia -lo siento mucho, supongo que estábais haciendo lo de Arte ¿no?

-Sí, pero no te preocupes -dije sonriendo levemente - supongo que será algo importante.

Lily me devolvió la sonrisa y después miró a su hermano, que parecía haberse rendido y, pasándose una mano por el pelo, se levantó como quien no quiere la cosa de la silla, se despidió de mi con un leve gesto de la mano y desapareció detrás del retrato de la entrada. Yo me quedé allí sentada, pensativa. Miré el pergamino en el que habíamos ido escribiendo temas y tachándolos a medida que no nos gustaban y me entró una punzada de curiosidad hacia la familia Potter. Parecía que James no quería hablar mucho de temas serios, que huía de hablar de cosas delicadas y que se tomaba todo como si fuera una gran broma. No sabía hasta qué punto eso era cierto, pero si lo era, me preguntaba por qué. Era un poco narcisista, sí, pero debía reconocer que aunque se regodeaba en su ego no parecía un niño mimado (por muy contradictorio que eso pareciera).

Pero en seguida volví a mis cabales. A mi me tenía que dar igual lo que hiciera o dejar de hacer aquel tipo. No era una mala persona, pero no me gustaba un pelo su forma de hacer las cosas, así que decidí seguir hojeando aquellos libros un rato más. Al menos trataría de avanzar yo por mi cuenta.

Los días pasaban y siempre era lo mismo. Quedábamos una vez o dos a la semana para trabajar en aquel trabajo porque las clases eran muy difíciles y todos los profesores nos llenaban de trabajos para preparar los EXTASIS. Trabajos que, por cierto, ni eran cortos ni eran fáciles. Eso sumado a que él tenía prácticas de Quidditch semanales a las que daba más prioridad que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Ni que le fuera la vida en ello, vaya. A mi no es que no me gustara el Quidditch, de hecho me gustaba mucho verlo, pero se me daba francamente mal. Miss patosidad no podía estar en la misma frase que una escoba, desde luego, porque eso solo significaba que nada bueno iba a salir de ahí. Sin embargo, como he dicho, me gustaba verlo, era emocionante, sobretodo cuando había tantísima rivalidad contra el resto de casas, especialmente Slytherin. Los partidos Gryffindor/Slytherin eran un clásico y nadie se los perdía porque solían ser los más emocionantes. Fuera de la pista, sin embargo, ambas casas se llevaban todo lo bien que se podían llevar entre las o con las otras dos. La competencia era bastante sana y divertida.

-¡Lily, no subas tan alto! - exclamó la voz de Potter a lo lejos.

Yo salí de mis ensoñaciones y miré al campo de Quidditch. El equipo de Gryffindor estaba entrenando y yo, mientras, estaba con Prim y Rose en las gradas, ellas trabajando en su ejercicio de arte -que tenían más adelantado de lo que lo teníamos Potter y yo - y yo leyendo "Bribonerías de Barnabas el valiente" donde se suponía que hablaba de fábulas e historias increíbles que podrían darme alguna idea sobre el tema de la canción. Sin embargo, el grito de Potter a su hermana llamó mi atención y me quedé empanada mirando la concentración y la devoción que le dedicaba al juego. Pues ya podría ser igual de dedicado para otras cosas, también.

-Bueno, James es una persona muy pasional -dijo Rose mirándome con una sonrisa. Yo la miré sin comprender y solo fue cuando miré la cara divertida de Prim que me di cuenta de que quizá había expresado mis pensamientos en voz alta. Me puse más roja que un tomate y no fui capaz de aguantarle la mirada a la pelirroja, sin embargo ella pareció no haberse fijado. Y si lo había hecho, fingió no hacerlo, cosa que agradecí un montón - yo creo que con el tiempo os acabaréis llevando bien, solo lleváis trabajando en esto un mes y poco. Sin contar con que, en ese tiempo, en realidad, empleáis pocos días y pocas horas a este trabajo. Oh, y bueno, que debo decirte que a James nunca se le ha dado demasiado bien cantar.

Miré a la pelirroja ya más tranquila y ella me sonrió con comprensión. Bueno, era cierto que no le dedicábamos demasiado tiempo al trabajo. Miré de nuevo al mayor de los Potter y sonreí. Había tomado una decisión. Y esta vez, iba a hacer las cosas bien, por mucho que al imbécil no le pareciera bien.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, no olvides comentar! Cada comentario es un caramelito que aviva mis ganas de crear historias =D

.

.

.

.

Un besito!

K


	3. TRACK 03 APPROACHES

Hola! Buah, mucho pero que mucho tiempo! En fin...la verdad es que entiendo que ni os acordéis de esta historia y prometo que aunque tarde mucho tiempo acabaré todas las que tengo pendientes, pero es que tengo varias y muy poco tiempo. Estoy en mitad de una producción de animación y tenemos muy poco tiempo de margen para acabar el trabajo, por lo que es complicado (y lo ha sido hasta ahora, puesto que llevo con el mismo volumen de trabajo desde hace años =S), sin embargo tengo muchas ganas de acabarlas todas y esta, en particular, bastante más que ninguna otra. En fin, no os doy más la lata y espero de corazón que os guste este nuevo capítulo.

Las parejas que usaré en el fic serán: James/Oc, Lily/Scorpius, Rose/Oc, Dominique/Oc. Me moveré también con el canon, por supuesto, por lo que queda obviado. Y...en fin. Sin mucho más que decir al respecto, pasadlo bien y disfrutad mucho de la historia!

DREAMCAST

•

Anna Simón - Lily Collins • James Potter - Dylan O'Bryen • Primrose Selwyn - Indiana Evans • Rose Weasley - Saoirse Ronan • Lily Potter - Karen Gillan • Scorpius Malfoy - Bradley James • Lorcan Scamander - Hunter Parrish • Lysander Scamander - Hunter Parrish • Louis Weasley - Tom Odell • Marc Penhallow - Chase Crawford • Dominique Weasley - Jane Levy • Albus Potter - Logan Lerman

Ahora...A leer!

* * *

 **TRACK 03. APPROACHES**

Aquella misma tarde, después de la práctica de Quidditch, bajé sin pensarlo un solo segundo más hacia los vestuarios, esperando a que James Potter saliera de allí dentro. Sin embargo, aunque estaban saliendo todos poco a poco, quejándose de lo duro y estricto que había sido su capitán, éste no parecía dar señales de vida. La que sí salió antes fue su hermana, que al verme me miró primero sorprendida, después con una sonrisa para después poner cara de preocupación y por último algo que parecía como pena. No comprendí muy bien qué le pasaba, y ella, que parecía dudar un poco, finalmente se acercó a mi y me saludó algo nerviosa.

-James aún tardará un poco -dijo amablemente -aunque...quizá quieras esperarle en la sala común.

Yo enarqué una ceja. ¿Y eso a qué venía? Vi que de vez en cuando, miraba con un poco de nerviosismo hacia el vestuario. Pareció un poco indecisa pero finalmente me cogió del brazo y me arrastró un poco más allá de los vestuarios, en un sitio algo más escondido. Lily me miraba fijamente y yo estaba instándola a decir lo que fuera que pensaba decirme. Ella era bastante más alta que yo -aunque fuera más pequeña en edad, si es que...-.

-¿Te gusta mi hermano? -preguntó sin vacilar. Yo abrí la boca, sorprendida y asqueada. Tenía el ceño tan fruncido por la indignación de aquella insinuación que no pude ni contestar, pero ella pareció relajar un poco su expresión y me sonrió, aliviada -mira, te he estado viendo trabajar con James estas semanas y lo poquito que hemos hablado me ha hecho pensar que no eres una de esas chicas tontas e imbéciles a las que se les cae la baba solo por la mera existencia de mi hermano. No soy la persona más perceptiva del mundo, pero me he dado cuenta de eso y la verdad es que me has caído muy bien. James es un poco imbécil muchas veces, un poco egocéntrico - enarqué más la ceja si es que se podía - bueno, vale, muy egocéntrico -dijo, sonriendo algo divertida. Me gustaba esta chica - pero es una buena persona. Es un casanova y se las da de mega guapo por ahí sin embargo te aseguro que aunque esté con muchas chicas, nunca ha querido ir en serio con ninguna.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento.

-¿Y esto me lo dices porque...? -pregunté.

-Porque a pesar de todas esas cosas que es James, te aseguro que es una persona encantadora y cariñosa en cuanto se le conoce, y sé por experiencia que muchas chicas se han llegado a enamorar de verdad de él. El problema suyo es que...bueno, digamos que en realidad nunca ha pretendido ir en serio con nadie. No es que las chicas no lo sepan, en realidad, el no suele darles falsas esperanzas ni más expectativas de las que...bueno, en todo caso, Anna ¿verdad? -yo asentí - solo quería avisarte porque...bueno, la verdad es que no me gustaría que lo pasaras mal. No te creas que esto es algo que suela hacer, pero tú, como te he dicho antes, me has parecido una buena chica y...bueno, la verdad es que no me gustaría que lo pasaras mal por culpa de alguien de mi familia.

Yo la miré sorprendida. Sonreí levemente y me sentí muy halagada por sus palabras. Me pareció un gesto muy bonito de su parte y, de alguna manera, caerle bien me hizo sentir mejor de lo que pensaba. No sé, Lily tenía mucho encanto y se me hacía muy fácil hablar con ella. Además de que me pareció muy honesto por su parte decirme todo aquello. Se notaba que quería mucho a su hermano.

-No te preocupes -le dije con sinceridad -Dudo seriamente que algo así pueda llegar a suceder, primero porque apenas nos conocemos y segundo, porque no sé si te has fijado, pero chocamos muchísimo. Y como bien has dicho, es un creído. Con todos mis respetos hacia tu familia, pero creo que le hacen falta muchas dosis de modestia y yo no pienso dejarme mangonear por su actitud. Sin embargo, estoy de acuerdo contigo en que creo que es buena persona y, como tendré que soportarlo de aquí en adelante...bueno, voy a intentar tener un poco más de paciencia con él.

Ella rió entre dientes y me puso una mano en el hombro.

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso -dijo - porque no me gustaría que te enfadaras porque James está ahora mismo tonteando con Andrea Creevey en los vestuarios. Me ha costado mucho reprimir las ganas de vomitar así que me he largado y les he cerrado la puerta en las narices. Oh, y...bueno -sonrió malévolamente - quizá les haya dejado también alguna que otra bomba fétida incolora por ahí.

-Eres mala -le susurré después de recuperarme de la sorpresa inicial de la noticia. Me producía cierto placer saber que estarían maldiciendo por lo alto y ancho el pestilente olor que seguramente les habría aguado la fiesta. Nada personal - y me encanta.

-¿Vamos juntas al castillo? -propuso. Yo asentí y emprendí la marcha, seguida de la pelirroja.

Estuvimos hablando de trivialidades todo el camino y me sorprendió lo increíblemente sencillo que era conversar con ella. Principalmente nos reímos de su hermano, pero también hablamos de las asignaturas y de algunos de los profesores que más odiábamos. Oh, aquella chica era mi gemela malvada. De verdad. Pero en el buen sentido ¿eh?

Una vez en la sala común, James no tardó demasiado en hacerse de notar, entrando escopetado por el hueco del retrato y buscando a su hermana, hecho una furia. Yo estaba sentada con Prim en un rincón charlando cuando pasó y entonces acapararon la atención de todos porque se pusieron a discutir a grito pelado. Pero bueno, esa era una cosa relativamente normal entre ellos, porque era bien sabido por todo Hogwarts que aquellos dos Potter tenían un genio y un carácter con el que difícilmente alguien querría meterse. No conocía a Albus Potter y no sabía si era más de lo mismo, pero apostaría un galeón a que estaba hecho de la misma pasta.

-Quien ríe el último ríe mejor, Lily -espetó James ante su hermana que reía ahora entre dientes -te prometo que me voy a vengar de esto. Lily le mandó un beso volador y el chico se frotó el pelo, frustrado. Después, subió enfadado al cuarto de los chicos.

Yo le envié una fugar mirada divertida a Lily, pero ésta no me vio, sino que volvió a sentarse con sus amigos en el sofá.

Pasaron unos días y yo elaboraba tácitamente mi plan para enfocar al mayor de los Potter en el trabajo de arte. No podía ser que estuviéramos ya a mitad de noviembre y aún estuviéramos dando tumbos sobre el tema, porque aún había que componer la música y practicar. Y si a Potter se le daba tan mal cantar como Lily y Rose me habían asegurado, tendríamos que trabajar mucho para no quedar en ridículo. Ya lo creo que sí.

Entonces, cuando se me ocurrió definitivamente cómo hacer las cosas y no estar tanto tiempo discutiendo con él, le dije de vernos una tarde después de las clases de Defensa en los terrenos, al lado del lago. Él me miró extrañado porque normalmente siempre le decía de trabajar o bien en la sala común o bien en la biblioteca. Sin embargo asintió y me dijo que ahí nos veríamos. El día en cuestión, le abordé justo al salir de clase y le dije que si quería dejar las cosas en su dormitorio no tenía inconveniente ya que yo también debía ir hacia la sala común. Él me volvió a mirar con cierta desconfianza y yo me limité a sonreír, divertida.

-Nah, voy tirando -dijo -no tardes mucho, que no quiero llegar tarde para cenar.

Yo sonreí más aún y me encaminé hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Llegué a mi cuarto, dejé la mochila de aquellas maneras, cogí las cosas que tenía preparadas del día anterior y me fui corriendo. Esperaba no tropezarme con Filch o la señora Norris, pero no dejé en ningún momento de correr, desde que pensé en esto, me sentía con más ganas de hacer este proyecto e incluso había comenzado a tenerle más paciencia al palurdo de mi compañero. Es cierto que seguíamos discutiendo, no voy a negar lo evidente, pero al menos era todo un poco más relajado, yo había aprendido a lidiar con su ego y el había aprendido a no sabotear mis ideas solo por el hecho de querer venganza. Aun así no habíamos llegado aún a ningún acuerdo sobre el tema. Teníamos varias opciones pero cada uno defendía sus propias ideas y, al parecer, los dos eramos unos cabezotas, por lo que no conseguíamos tomar una decisión definitiva.

Llegué a los terrenos y le vi tumbado en el césped tomando el sol del atardecer. La verdad era que aunque hacía bastante frío se estaba bien. Aún no había comenzado a nevar y el ambiente otoñal se podía sentir por todos los poros de la piel. Y a mi siempre me había gustado mucho el frío otoñal.

Me senté a su lado y le saludé, asustándole. Lo sabía porque pegó un brinco que era de todo menos natural. Yo reí con algo de malicia inocente y él pareció un poco enfurruñado. Sin embargo, al ver lo que traía se sorprendió y lo señaló mientras yo me lo quitaba de la espalda.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó.

-Esto, amigo mío -dije, abriendo la funda - es una guitarra - y dicho esto, saqué mi guitarra española del todo y dejé la funda a un lado. James me miró como si tuviera spatergroit en la cara pero yo no se lo tomé en cuenta, aquel día estaba de muy buen humor. Estaba segura de que con eso conseguiríamos sacar las cosas adelante - y he pensado que podríamos buscar la temática desde otro enfoque.

-No te entiendo -dijo, acercándose un poco a mi y examinando la guitarra - no tenemos aún el tema, así que no se puede componer nada aún. Y no sabía que supieras componer, eso para empezar.

-Bueno, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi -le dije con una voz un poco queda, pero aún impregnada de buen humor.

Me miró un momento y después me dirigió una sonrisa que, sorprendentemente, no era ni de desdén, ni de las divertidas, ni de las sarcásticas, no. Era de hecho una sonrisa bastante amable. ¿Pero qué le pasaba?

-¿Entonces? -preguntó -te escucho. Y como te he dicho, estaría bien acabar antes de que oscureciera. Mi estómago tiene un estricto horario para ingerir.

Arqueé una ceja y pasé de él olímpicamente. Puse en posición los dedos sobre las cuerdas de la guitarra e hice una primera pasada para comprobar que sonaba bien. James seguía esperando mi respuesta.

-Pues he pensado que vamos a escribir sobre todos esos temas -le dije. James enarcó una ceja - entre los dos. Tenemos unos cuatro o cinco temas propuesto ¿no? Pues a falta de saber cual es mejor, iremos componiendo cosas y si vemos que no nos está gustando mucho, lo dejamos y seguimos con otro. Así nos adentramos también en la música y se hace todo un poco más ameno. ¿Qué te parece?

Le miré con una sonrisa radiante, y si no fuera porque es James Potter el idiota yo diría que se había quedado incluso impresionado por mi idea.

-Bueno, no está mal -dijo, recuperando su expresión normal, pero debía decir que parecía un poco más...¿accesible? Sí, bueno, parecía un poco más abierto a esta propuesta, en general - pero yo no tengo ni idea de tocar la guitarra, eso te lo digo desde ya.

-No pasa nada, yo sí -le dije, emocionada -mi padre me enseñó desde que era pequeña, así que podremos apañarnos con esto. También tengo un ukelele, por si acaso, pero no me lo he traído porque sino ya iba demasiado cargada y no quería que Filch me pillara. No sé si está permitido tocar música en los terrenos, la verdad, nunca lo he hecho.

-¿Y dónde has practicado hasta ahora? -preguntó con curiosidad. Eso me pilló por sorpresa - Digo yo que habrás seguido practicando, ¿no?

-Eh...sí, sí, pero...bueno, aquí y allá...ya sabes -le dije, intentando cambiar de tema.

No me apetecía nada de nada tener que contarle mi secreto, pero había encontrado una habitación que aparecía y desaparecía que al parecer se llamaba la sala de los menesteres y Prim y yo íbamos allí de vez en cuando para estar más tranquilas mientras yo tocaba la guitarra. Era un sitio que te daba todo lo que necesitabas, ¡incluso instrumentos de música muggles!

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, no olvides comentar! Cada comentario es un caramelito que aviva mis ganas de crear historias =D

.

.

.

.

Un besito!

K


End file.
